West Wing Folded
by Daine of the Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE: Daine and Numair are traveling to see Jon at the Palace. What happens when an old friend of Daine's prompts Numair's overprotectiveness? Will Daine forgive him? What's Daine's friend hiding? DN forshadowing. Please review!
1. Falcon's Wing and Pony's Hoof

Chapter 1: Falcon's Wing and Pony's Hoof

Note: Words in **bold** are Daine's thoughts. Words in underlined script are Numair's. Words in _italics _are animals and/or Daine talking with one another. Words in **_all three _**are someone else's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (they're Tamora Pierce's) except some new animals and people. I also own none of the places (like Tortall).

Daine smiled to herself as she soared above the clouds. The wildmage was in falcon form, her favorite of all bird shapes to take. The open blue skies gave her a sense of freedom and belonging, as did the flock of assorted birds that joined her. They called Daine, asking and coaxing her to play in the winds.

She gave a falcon's call for some other time, and dove down towards the earth.

She landed on the windowsill of her room in the Tower. _Tap, Tap, Tap _at the glass. A small blue shape, about the size of a cat, opened the window. Daine flew into the room and, hovering above the floor, slowly changed to human shape. She spoke to the dragon that had handled the window as she dressed.

"Where are we going now, Kit?" Kit (the dragon) shrieked a reply.

"Palace, huh? Glad I already saddled Cloud n' packed. Numair will kill me if I'm any later than I am now." So saying the girl scooped up Kit and walked to the staircase.

She smiled at the dragon. "Dare I slide?" She nodded her head toward the curved banister that went all the way down the staircase. A loud whistle was answer enough. Taking a seat on the banister, Daine adjusted her charge so she wouldn't slip. Carefully pushing off the wall, she began to slide. Slow at first, than faster and faster! It reminded her of flying. You could feel the breeze, and your feet never touched the ground. She loved the loops, and didn't mind that her hair got mussed when she slid. Seeing the end was near, she hopped off and nearly crashed into the wall.

"You're late."

Daine jumped. "Don't do that!" Her voice was angry, but her blue gray eyes were filled with mirth.

Numair Salmalin shook his head at the girl, but couldn't help but grin. His student's smoky brown hair was a mess. It looked as though bird had built a nest in it. _They probably did at one point, _he thought to himself.

It was a difficult feat not to laugh. He managed to hide his grin behind one hand, but Daine didn't help by tripping over her own feet. Finally, he could stand it no more. He let laughed; loud and real. Daine glared at him and stuck her tongue out at the mage.

"If you could see yourself," he managed between laughs.

"Wonder what would happen if _your_ hair was a horrible mess when got back to Corus," she retorted, standing up. Kit looked from girl to man, unsure of what was going on. The mage's eyes widened and he stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't dare." Numair took a great pride in appearance, and for good reason. He was about six foot five, with a swarthy complexion. He had a long nose, and deep, shadowy brown eyes, framed by long lashes. He kept his hair pulled back in a horsetail, and worked hard to get it to behave just so.

Daine smiled at him with a look of pure mischief in her eye. "I would and you know it."

"Um, let's get going, shall we?" Daine laughed and ran out the door to where her gray-white pony Cloud waited.

_Took you long enough._

_Let's just go?_

_Fine, but you're slow for a two legger._

_Am not._

_Are too._

_Not._

_Are._

_You win._ It was no use arguing with Cloud. She was always right, and, impossible though it may seem, was more stubburn than Daine.



They had barely been on the road two hours when Daine sensed Stormwings. They were near, she could tell. The stench of old blood and rust filled her nose as she brought Cloud to a halt.


	2. Attack

Disclaimer:I own none of the charectors, places, or anything except my plot.

Note: Isn't it funny how they fight and talk at the same time? Review please!

"Say good bye, mortals! Time to die!"

Daine grimaced at the sound of the immortal's voice. The beasts weren't yet visible, but they were in range of a long bow. In range meant close enough to take out. The girl fitted an arrow to her string and lifted it, eyes searching for her assailants.

Numair shook his head. "Daine, no. We don't know if we're on the same side or not."

Daine glared at her teacher. It seemed obvious enough to her that they were on opposite sides, but Numair never jumped to conclusions. He had to be sure.

"Friend or foe?" Daine called out. There was silence for a moment, save the sound of metal wings scratching each other.

Then, they were there. The stench was over whelming. Daine gagged as the smell reached her nose, and nearly dropped her bow. There were about fifteen of the steel winged monsters, not an overly large group, but a threat none the less.

"You take the first six," Daine ordered. "I can handle the others."

"Why can't I take the others?" Numair asked with a frown. Raising his hands, the mage hurled his black magic at the first stormwing.

"Because I called em' first." The girl let her arrow fly, and it struck her stormwing square in throat. "You can have more next time."

"I _should_ get more now." With his first opponent down, Numair had moved on to another.

"Too bad. You _always _get more."

"Do not! How many did you get last time?" The black robe spun and ensnared a stormwing in a magical web. **Why don't I just kill it?** He didn't have to. In a frenzied attempt to escape, the stormwing cut itself to a point were it collapsed in a pool of its own blood, never to move again.

"Ten. You?" Daine inquired. She shot again and again, though her muscles screamed for relief.

"Eight. See, you're the one that usually gets more."

"Not uh. You got twelve before. I only got nine. But who's counting?" _Besides me. But I am cheating. It was eleven. _

"Apparently, you are. And you got ten, not nine." _Yeah. Right. Ten. Let's call it that. It makes me sound like I've got the righter way. _

Pain shot through her shoulder, making her cry out. Cloud moved in to rip apart the creature that had hurt _her _human. Ignoring her pain, Daine continued to fight.

"Good point. Look out behind you. Honestly, you mages aren't as smart as you're made out to be." Numair whirled and blasted the immortal behind him. **If I ever hear of the god who made these, I swear I'll kill them.**

"Thanks for the warning. Can I get one of the ones near you?" **It's too close to you. Magelet, you can't handle this many. **

"Fine, but just one. You owe me one immortal. No hurruks." _Thank the gods! I'm getting so tired!_

"Deal. Let's see, I'll take the left one. By the way, how did that date with, oh gods who was it?" **Die, you repulsive beast! **For a moment Numair stopped to wonder if he had been thinking of the stormwing or Daine latest boyfriend.

"Kyle? He freaked when he saw Kit and tried to hit me. I think he's being released from the infirmary sometime next week." _He deserved it too. _

"Too bad. Everyone thought you looked good together." Numair couldn't help smiling. He hadn't liked Kyle, but he hadn't liked any of Daine's other suiters. Either. In his mind, no one was good enough for his magelet.

"Everyone thought so except you."

"Why would you ever think tha- DIE!" A particularly pesky monster had just avoided his magic for the third time.

"Huh?"

"Not you, YOU!" Numair hadn't meant any insult towards Daine. He had just been trying to the stormwing that had avoided his magic once again.

"It didn't help that you smiled when I said that we didn't work. Kyle n' I, that is."

"Alright, so I didn't like him much. Are you gonna kill that?"

"Nah, I don't care much anymore. You can get it." Daine would never admit it, but she desperately needed him to take that last immortal.

"Thanks." With that last word, Numair exploded their last assailant.

"Are you hurt," he asked concerned.

"Not badly." Daine replied with a weak grin.

That was the last thing she said before everything went black.




	3. Healing Dreams and Family

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters (a.k.a. Daine, Numair, Kit, Cloud, ect). They, along with Tortall, are Tamora Pierce's.

"Daine! Thank the gods you're alright!" The girl with the nasty shoulder wound gave a soft moan and sat up. Her eyes were bleary and every inch of her ached.

"Numair," she croaked, "where are we?"

"In a town about a mile or so away from where we were fighting. It's called Teraville, I believe. Though I admit it's not the best when it comes to healers, it was the closest place to us, and you needed medical attention."

As her teacher spoke, Daine surveyed the room around her. It was clearly an infirmary, though not a very good one. The curtains were what appeared to be burlap, and the sheets were of coarse wool. Several healers were running to and from the beds, shouting orders and bandaging wounds with whatever clean cloth they could find. Clearly Teraville was one of the main battle grounds.

Daine didn't like it. Too many people were soaked in their blood. Too many were dying next to her."When can we leave?"

"In another day or so. You lost a lot of blood, Magelet." Numair's voice seemed shaky as he told her this.

"Is it serious? It was only a little cut." She bit her lip to stop from crying, but couldn't hide the worry in her eyes.

"Little? You're lucky to still have your arm! The healer told me that you should be dead!" He caught the glint of fear in her eyes too late.

"I feel like I already am," she muttered under her breath.

Numair laughed and grinned down at her, shaking his head. His student smiled back.

"Daine, you must have a god watching over you." **I'll have to thank the Badger.**

_Yeah, but which god? Is it-Maybe he was- No. The Weiryn god can't be my da. _

_Or can he? _That sensible voice in her head wanted to know. Daine pushed the voice aside. She'd worry about _that_ later.

"Get so sleep. You've only slept for a few hours." Numair gently smoothed a stray lock of hair out of his friend's face. She yawned, and then settled back under the covers. She gripped Numair's hand feebly before falling into a deep, deep sleep.



_**Daine walked along the shore, the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing on the beach matching the sound of her own heart. The moon was full, and the stars up above glittered like a thousand diamonds strewn across the sky. **_

_**A silver light flickered in front of her.**_

_**"Hello Badger."**_

_**"What did you do? You almost died!"**_

_**"It was only one wound! Not even that deep!"**_

_**"It was deep, admit it. You dropped your guard, and got cut be a poisoned feather."**_

_**POISON?! **_

_**"Yes, poison. Lucky for you, some of your aunts and uncles are very influential."**_

_**"What are you talking about? Ma was an only child!"**_

_**Memory flared. The Badger talking to her for the first time, mentioning her da. The slaves in Carthak saying she was the child of a god. Ma praying to an antlered god. The strange man with green in his tan and horns in his head that she saw both times she died.**_

_**"Its da's siblings. The Weiryn god's family." she said it slowly, as if she had spoken a word of common in her life.**_

_**"Your family," the Badger said, nodding his head.**_

_**"NO! Ma was family! Grandda was family! YOU are family! Not Weiryn, not the gods.**_

_**"Have you yet to realize I AM a god?" Badger poked himself in the chest.**_

_**"Fine. The gods MORTALS worship will never be family to me."**_

_**"I think you'll change your mind about that."**_

_**Daine stuck out her stubborn chin and raised her head high. Her lips sealed tight, signaling the end of the conversation, and of the dream.**_



Daine opened her eyes to a good twenty animals surrounding her bedside. It was an odd sight to see. Usually twitchy mice now sat perfectly still before her. The cats didn't even bother to give chase to the mice.

A medley of dogs sat on the cold dirt floor, ears pricked, eyes open. A bird sat on top of one of the dogs head. It was a wonder this day-bird was awake this late at night.

Daine smiled and thanked them all for coming. Looking over at Numair, she saw that her teacher had fallen asleep in a chair by her bed, and that her hand was still in his.



Thanks for reading! Sorry if its no good. Review so I can improve!


	4. The Safest Place in the World

Daine smiled at her teacher. It was so strange, that so high and powerful a mage could also be so tender and sweet. One moment he was killing stormwings without so much as blinking; the next he was holding a girl in his arms with such care that one would think she was his child.

Slowly, she detangled her hands from Numair's, careful not to wake him. With a groan Daine swung her legs out of the bed and nearly jumped upon contact with the cold floor. Her actions sent the animals near the bed scattered in an attempt to avoid being trampled.

Numair's eyes fluttered, and then opened. "You're up."

"Mmm hmm. Where's Kit?" Daine stood up slowly. For a moment, the room spun under her feet, then setteled down. Numair walked over to his friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Daine leaned against him, grateful for the support.

Numair lowered his head to rest it on top of Daine's. "Tkaa took her to the Palace for us. Should you be awake and moving already? We can stay longer if you still need to rest."

"No thanks. It's too close to where most of the fighting is," the girl whispered with a shiver.

Numair frowned. "I thought you'd be pretty much used to seeing the blood and horrors of battle. But I suppose it stills effects everyone."

"Mmm."

There was silence for amoment then, "We should start off soon, if you're sure you're well enough to travel."

"I'd better go saddle Cloud then." Daine said with an inward sigh. She had felt safe in his arms. She always did.



"Are we there yet?"

Numair rolled his eyes. "If we were there, we wouldn't still be riding, would we?"

"I would."

"Fine. _I_ wouldn't still be riding."

Daine smiled. It was too easy to annoy Numair. Alanna was more fun. The knight had a temper that was easy to spark, but that's what made it fun. Numair just sat and was annoyed. Not much fun.

George was the most fun to annoy, mainly because he was the hardest to annoy and the most likely to be sneaky about vengence. It was a game between Daine and George, but they never went too far.

"It's been a while sence we've been to the palace, hasn't it?" Numair inquired.

"Two monthes, I think. I feel bad for missing Kaslin's birthday."

"Don't. Those people we saved are glad we missed it." Seeing that his student was still feeling guilty, he added, "Besides, now she might actually notice what we give her. All those expensive gifts she got must be either broken or lost by now." He added that breath taking smile of his, and was rewarded with a grin from Daine.

"She won't even care about what I give her next to your present. What are you giving her again?"

"You'll see. By the way, do you know what day it's going to be a week from tomarrow?"

"I don't even know what day today is!"

"In one week it will be February 29th, you're birthday. Are you excited?"

"NO!"When her teacher raised his eyebrows in question, Daine explained. "Thayet said that when I turn sixteen I have to have one of those stupid 'coming-of-age' balls. I think I'll fly to Pirate's Swoop that day."

Numair laughed, and then stopped abrubty. "You're not serius?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

She shrugged. "I'm thinking about it, but I might just hide in the stables."

"It can't be _that_ bad. Thayet might let you choose how many ruffles it has- one hundred or one thousand."

Daine groaned. "I'd rather have none. If it's pink I'm burning it."

As the two guided their mounts up a small hill, the palace came into sight. It was as amazing to Daine now as it was the first time she had seen it.

Numair kept at a slow pace, most likely because his riding skills were somewhat lacking. Daine shook her head. She cared for him dearly, but he just couldn't ride a horse.

_Let's go Cloud. _

_We are going._

_Ah but now we gallop, not trot._

_Storkman will be mad._

_So? Let him be mad._

"Race you. First one to the stables wins. Readysetgo!" She said the last words in a slurred rush before breaking into a full gallop.

"Daine!" Numair urged Spots forward. His horse held back slightly, letting Daine and Cloud stay ahead.

Jon was coming out to the stabled just as Daine and Cloud thundered in. The girl slid of Cloud's back wearing a grin that went from ear to ear. Jon coughed dust flew into his face and nose.

Numair came into view just as the dust settled.

"You cheated," he accused her, trying to sound infuriated. Daine began to laugh. Jon joined her, and Cloud whineyed. He fnally gave up and smiled that special smile. "Alright you win. But just for that I have to inform everyone of your upcoming birthday.'

"It's your birthday?" Jon asked, surprised.

"Next week," Numair said, absent mindedly putting an arm around Daine. The girl smiled.

_The safest place in the world._


	5. Dragons and Strangers

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places (except for a few new ones). Please review.

Note: Daine's thoughts are in _italics_, Numair's in **bold**, and others in **_all three types._**

After catching up on all the latest news with Jon(there wasn't much interesting), Daine headed back to her rooms below the now empty male Rider barracks. The moment she stepped foot in her room she was attacked by an ecstatic Kit.

Daine laughed. "Calm down! Its only been a day or so since I last saw you!" The dragon ignored her and clung to her adoptive mother's leg.

"I can't walk like this you know," Daine commented, still smiling. Half hopping the girl made it to her bed and flopped down, one leg suspended in mid air. Kit whistled loudly and jumped from leg onto stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that," Daine warned, smirking. "You're in a great position for the Tickle Monster to strike!" With that her hands flew forward, in a mock attack. Kit shrieked and ducked. Her friend snatched her up and tickled the little immortal relentlessly. Giggling and squealing, the dragon finally rolled off Daine.

"You'll make a great mother someday," a voice remarked from the open doorway. Daine rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't plan on having a family, Master Salmalin."

"I know. But people change, contrary to common belief."

"Not me." Daine raised her head and jerked her thumb towards herself.

Numair chuckled. "Magelet, if you're that stubburn you'll never see the bright aspects of anything."

Daine stuck her tongue out at her teacher.

"You're so mature," he responded dryly.

"What did you expect? This is me we're talking about."

"Uh huh. Anyways, I came to tell you that you've got a visitor. Young lad, around your age. Blonde, very pale. Know him?'

Daine shook her head, frowning. "I don't know anyone like that. Did he say how he knew me?"

Numair shook his head. "He asked specifically for Daine Sarrasri. That's all."

Daine groaned as she stood up again. Lifting Kit onto on hip, she shook her wild curls out of blue-gray eyes.

"Still sore from the stormwing attack?" His student nodded. "Here. I'll take Kit."

"Thanks," Daine whispered, handing over the dragon. The mage nodded and led her down the hall.

"Are you sure you don't recognize him, Magelet?"

"I've don't believe I've ever met anyone like the person you described. Maybe in Snowsdale, but pale blondes were as common in Snowsdale as mice are in the Palace."

"So you might know him?"

"I might. Why do you care so much?" Numair stopped walking. Kit whistled, wondering why they were no longer moving. A look flashed in the mages eyes; a strange new emotion Daine had never seen before. It seemed as though he was apart from the intire world.

Then he was back. Smiling down at his student, Numair touseled her hair.

"I'm allowed to take an intrest, aren't I?" Daine nodded and searched his eyes, but the look was gone. She kept moving.



The throne room was empty, save a few courtiers, and Jon.

"I thought you said someone was here for me?" Daine inquired with a frown.

"He was, but I sent him to the kitchen for a bite to eat. The lad was nearly starved!"

Daine sighed. She was having trouble concentrating on anything. Traveling had made her weary and now she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Gods, I'm sorry, Daine," Jon said, slapping his head with the palm of his hand. "Here, sit." The king was gestering to a coach near his. "Numair, do you need to sit?"

Nuamir nodded in response before joining Daine. Like him, Daine had bags under her eyes and looked like she was going to fall doze off any minute. Half asleep, Daine leaned against her teacher. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Daine dipped her head below Numair's and reasted it on his chest. The soft sound of his heartbeat and the gentle heavings of his chest as he breathed nearly sent the young girl of to the land of Nod. _No_, she told herself, _Stay wake_.

_I wonder who that boy is that asked for me. How does he know me? _To keep herself awake, she had to keep her mind busy. The question she had been so elusive of popped into her head. _Why do I enjoy it so much when Numair holds me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice asking, "Excuse me? Mistress Sarrasri? _Daine_ Sarrasri? Remember me?"




	6. Old Friends and Murders

The room was silent. No one stirred, and not a breath was taken.

"Daine?" The newcomer asked, his voice worried. He was slightly taller than average, around six feet tall. Slim, with a muscular build. His hair was paper white, although the lad could only be all of eighteen years old. His skin was ghost white, and his eyes were a deep, shocking red.

"Darius?" Daine whispered, eyes wide. "Is it really you?"

The young man walked over to his old friend, a thin smile on cracked lips. Daine ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She laughed as Darius twirled her around, the girl's feet four inches of the floor.

Though Daine was clearly happy, her friends were not. Each tried not to be cruel on acount of this new man's looks, but it was diffricult. Jon and Numair both thought he had no right to touch or hold Daine they way he did now.

"Goddess, look at you. I leave you as a lost little girl in Galla and find a confident young woman with a home in Tortall!" Smoothing a stray curl away from her face, the lad kissed Daine's forehead, lightly.

"I-I can't believe it's really you," Daine stammered, her voice soft. "After all these years……"

"I've been looking everywhere for you! In Snowsdale they tell me you died, and then someone at the fair in Cria says you went off on the ferry to Tortall. I go all the way to a castle by the sea and then I'm told to go one place, then another…….."

"I've been traveling," Daine interjected. "Me n' Numair have been helping fight the immortals."

Up until now, no one had noticed the mage. He was on his feet now, with a look on his face that could scare a lion away.

"Oh?" Darius inquired, sending an icy glare at the mage.

"Mmm Hmm. He's my teacher. He taught me how to use my Wild Magic. That's the animal stuff."

"Teacher?" He relaxed, but only slightly. Daine, who didn't seem to notice the rising tension in the room, smiled at her teacher.

"Numair, this is Darius Nightwing. He was one of my only human friends in Snowsdale. He had to leave in a hurry, n' I'm still not sure why." Darius grinned feebly, looking nervous.

Jon cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Daine, perhaps your friend would like a room? We have several accommodations that are currently empty."

"Don't make too much of a fuss," the newcomer said quickly. Too quickly. "All's I need is a warm bath, a soft bed, and a good meal."

Jon nodded and stood up. "Come. I'll show you to your rooms."

Daine watched them leave with a sigh. _Gods! It's been so long. I wonder if he's still in the same line of work. What is __Numair glaring at?_

"Well? What do you think?"

"I don't like him," the mage said bluntly.

"Numair!"

"Well I don't! There's something strange about him. He's hiding something."

"He's my best friend! You could a least give him a chance!"

"Daine……." The mage sighed. "I don't _take_ chances when-" he stopped. Daine cocked her head to one side. Why did she have to look at him with those big innocent eyes? "…… when it comes to you," he finished.

"I don't need some conceited mage making descions for me!" Daine's voice was getting louder.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Magelet. I'm just don't want to see you hurt."

"What makes you think _he'd_ hurt me? I trust him more than you!"

Numair froze. "Daine……." She was over reacting to unbelievable heights, but her words still hurt.

"Just leave me alone for once!" Daine didn't realize she was yelling, or that there were tears on her cheeks. She turned, and ran.



"Daine, sweet, won't you open the door now?"

"No!"

Numair sighed and leaned against the door to Daine's room. He'd been trying to coax her out of her locked rooms for three hours now. She refused to say more than the words "no," "go away," "get bent," and several swears.

"Would being sorry help?"

"What do you think?"

"Daine, please?"

"NO!"

A sharp pain surged through the mage's index finger. He jumped up with a yelp, holding the injured hand. It was clearly a bite of some kind, and it bleed heavily. Wincing, Numair gently pressed on the bite mark. The blood slowed, but didn't stop.

"That was uncalled for!" Why was she being so cruel today?

"No, it wasn't! And it wasn't _my_ idea! Now I wish it was! Will you just GO AWAY NOW?!"

"Fine." With one last look at the closed door, the man left.



The next day, Daine had still not forgiven her teacher. She had left her room, but only to talk to Darius in the Ruby Gardens.

Numair kept trying to talk to her, to gain her forgiveness. The young Wild Mage acted as though he wasn't even there, or was too insignificant to even look at. Maybe he was.

"Jon, do you think she'll forgive me?"

The king shrugged. In truth, he knew their young friend couldn't stay mad forever, but she could hold a grudge for a long time. Eventually, she'd forgive him.

"There's just something that's not right about that boy. I can't explain it except that it's unsettling. Am I wrong to not trust him?"

Jon shook his head. "No, but next time try to let Daine think that you do. Keep your suspicions, but keep them quiet."

"You think she be happier if I was nicer to him?"

Jon nodded. "He's not all bad. Strange appearance albeit, but that's probably why they're friends. Outcasts trust outcasts. They look out for each other and you offended one of them. Daine's just trying to help a friend."

Numair nodded and got up to go find Daine. Before he'd gone to feet, the door burst open. Alanna stood in the doorway, covered in dust and panting.

"Is Daine's friend here yet?" she gasped. "The one we sent here?" Both men confirmed that Darius was here.

"Where's Daine? Is she with him?"

"I believe she is. Why?"

"Why aren't you being over- protective like you usually are? The one time it would help! Where are they?" The knight was wiping away the dirt and dust, and was very, very pale.

"In the gardens," that was Jon.

"Keep him away from her! He's a murderer!"


	7. Secrets and Safety

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you." Darius said quietly, stealing a look at Daine. The girl's head was down, her eyes watching her footing. They were in the Ruby Gardens, as Darius had insisted on a walk.

"You have too," she murmered softly. She hesitated, and then asked the question that had haunted her for years. "Why did you leave?"

Her compainon stopped walking. Turning to face him, Daine caught a glimpse of remorse in her old friend's eyes.

"It's a long story. Why don't we find a spot to sit and I'll tell you?" Daine nodded and continued through the garden, careful to avoid trodding upon the flowers that were so painstakingly planted.

She spotted a stone bench that had once stood erect in front of an enormous old oak. Now, ivy had claimed both tree and seat, snaking around the stone work and under branches.

Daine had chosen the spot partially because there were a good many animals living in and near the tree. It was also ideal because no one ever came to the bench, and part of her knew what she was about to learn shouldn't be heard by anyone else.

Cautiously, the girl sat were the vines had not spread to and motioned for Darius to do the same. "Tell me what happened."

Running a hand through sheet-white hair, the lad began his story.

"When I was a boy, I was raised by just my mother. My father died in combat, defending his country against raiders." Daine shivered at the word raiders.

"Mother worked hard, but you know our town never let women work much. She spun wool and sewed for anyone who would hire. She sold herbs and even her own dinner. Her wedding silver, her grandmothers china, everything.

"I wanted to help, but there were no jobs for a little boy, and an albino one at that. No one hired "Uusoae's Spawn" as they called me. I did help me mother when she cleaned houses, though. One day, a stranger saw me go into a noble's house to clean. When I came out to take a midday rest, he offered me a job.

"I asked him what it was, and he told me. I had to kill Duchess Rosetta, the noble who owned the house. I got scared and wanted to go, but the stranger offered too much money. I took it, and went inside.

"I found Rosetta in her parlor. She was very nice and offered me food. I felt guilty and told her why I was there. She looked very scared. I told her I could not do it, and that I was frightened.

"I thought she would arrest me, but instead she wanted to know where the man was. I brung her to em' and she killed him. She told me he was a bad man who had killed her children. I was very confused." Darius looked at Daine. She wasn't yelling at him, trying to hurt him or anything. She just looked at him with those understanding eyes.

"She told me she would pay me to help her stop people who worked with the now dead man. I excepted, and she trained me to be an assassin.

"I did well at hiding it, and she got the local smithy to let me help him. I think it was a cover. The smithy was on our side, and she called him an agent." Darius's elegant words had long since been dropped for the country way of talking. No more fancy words or long talks. Now he spoke in simple words and short sentences.

"For years we did well, and I traveled some. I made friends, and my mother had money enough to live good for a long time.

"But then, the law caught up with me. I had to go, and the Duchess did too. We over to Tusaine and waited out. She's Tortallian by birth, you know. Lady Rosetta. She had some conspirators here she wanted out."

"So that's why you left. I've always wondered at that. Why are you here?" Darius stared at his friend. She seemed so calm.

"Y-you- you're not mad?"

Daine smiled. "Heck no. _I _went crazy. I killed bandits off for killing ma n' the rest of the family." The assassin's eyes widened. "oh, I didn't tell you about the bandits did I?" Daine forced a grin. "Bandits raided Snowsdale. Ma n' most of the animals died. So did grandda. I didn't count human loses that weren't friends."

"Daine……" Darius took her shivering hands in his. Gently, he pulled her into his arms. Daine felt hot tears race down her cheeks. Usually she could talk about it without crying, but Darius was from Snowsdale. He knew ma. It was different.

She sobbed into Darius's arms, feeling safe. Safer even than she had in Numair's arms.


	8. You don't Belong

"Daine!" The girl jumped up out of Darius's arms, her face a beet red. Numair stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest. Alanna and Jon were next to him, but neither looked as intimidating as Numair. The mage had an aura of rage surrounding him, and his eyes were cold.

"Uh, um….." Daine stammered. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh? What's going on, then?" **If that boy touched her I'll kill him...**

"He was comforting me!" Numair raised his eyebrows and allowed black fire to gather around his hands.** Okay, now he's going down.**

Daine's blush deepened. "Numair! Not like that! He….," she stopped. "He…,"

The mage held up his still glowing hands. "We can all see very well what happened. Might I add that he's a murderer?He'll be condemned to death, no doubt. Or didn't you know that?" **I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't want to see her hurt or falling for a killer...**

"A mur-" Daine stopped. _Darius is known as a murderer. People will testify that he killed on impulse. No one would know that he was on our side. That he wanted to get rid of people plotting against Jon._

"Please! He's not a murderer. I can vouch for him!" She pleaded, standing in front of the accused murderer. "Don't! Gods, stop! It's just a misunderstanding!" Her mind raced, and her heart skipped a beat. A burning, aching feeling flooded all her senses.

"Can you explain yourself?" Alanna inquired. "Embracing a murderer?"

Daine ignored the tears that slid down scarlet cheeks and took a deep breath, turning to Jon. His face said that he wasn't on his side. "Can you explain what he did? Why he's a wanted murderer? How you know he can be trusted?"

She shook her head. It would be too hard to explain. She knew Darius wasn't lying, but they wouldn't.

"Up!" Jon commanded the new prisoner. "Don't look so scared, Daine. He'll be interrogated before we take action." The king moved around Daine to take Darius's hands.

"Daine!" her friend was yelling. "They'll have me killed! Fair trial or no, it looks like I am a murderer! You know I'm innocent! Help me! Gods do something!"

That's when she realized what she had to do. She called for the People, and begged for their help.

_All of you out there listen up!_

_We are listening, Beast Sister._ The voices of the Beast People spoke as one to her.

_Those humans want to kill an innocent! Don't let his blood be spilled!_ Daine knew she exaggerated, but she had to make her point clear.

_What is it you need? The Snowy One needs help, doesn't he?_

_Yes, he does! I need a distraction! Please! _The Snowy One was Darius. Even the People had noticed his strange appearnace.

_We come to your and the Snowy One's aid, Beast Sister._

Jon was binding Darius's hands when it happened. In one loud roar they were there; wolves, birds, squirrels, dogs, cats, moles, badgers, and more. Jon, dropped Darius's hands, eyes transfixed on the spectacle before his.

The Beast People formed a circle, surrounding the group of humans. They made as much noise as possible, shrieking and barking and growling. Acting quickly, Daine grabbed her old friend's wrists and pulled him out of the circle. Animals moved aside for them, then reformed the circle.

"Daine! If I run, they'll find me!" **_Gods no! I don't want to die. Daine! She'll be punished! Oh this is all my fault! I'm ruining her life! Again!_**

"So? You die if you stay here. You said so yourself!"_ I can't let him die! I love my friends, and I know they'll try to find justice, but there's too much to find. Too much that there are no witnesses for._

"Thank you," the albino whispered. "For everything." Daine looked up into those blood red eyes. They softened, and filled with a burning passion that went beyond his eyes. For a moment, the world made sense. For a moment, even in the chaos around her, Daine felt safe.

A wolf's howl snapped her back to reality.

"C'mon!" She called. "Let's go."

Her companion blinked. **_Is she joking?_**

"You're coming?" His voice sounded skeptical as he spoke.

Daine grinned. "How else are you going to survive in the wild?" In reality, she knew she would never be trusted again if she stayed here. She had to keep moving, and she was figuring that out too late. There would be no home for Veralidaine Sarrasri; no family, no house, no place to belong. Darius was a sign from the gods that she didn't belong anywhere.

She had to go. She had lingered too long with the same people and places. The gods had decided to steer her away from them.

_I guess I never did belong. Not in Snowsdale anyways. But I might have belonged here. I'll miss Kit. Poor thing. She's loosing her second ma. _

Her thoughts shifted to Numair. Leaving him would be the hardest. He was pack. She trusted him, and he _had _trusted her.

"Good bye," she whispered.

"Daine, no!" She turned. Numair's eyes met hers, pleading silently to her.

_He still trusts me_, she realized. _After I betrayed him to free Darius, he still trusts me._ Hope soared in her heart, making her smile. Then it plummeted.

She couldn't do this to him. Couldn't treat his trust like an old shoe that she could throw away and pick up again as she pleased. He deserved better than that.

With tears in her eyes, she turned her back to him and ran.


	9. Goodbye

Sorry everone. I might be closing my fanfic account and don't want to write anymore. I'm not going to write that book either(if you read my profile). Oh well. Thank you all for reading.

Special thanks to my reveiwers: ReadingRobyn, spirochick39,Lilly Tiger, kaededainecalwyn, Wildwhisker, Annabella Darcy, Lady Asianath, bballgrl123223, and fianlly Steelsong. Thanks for reading and reviewing faithfully.

(p.s, May you dreams come true, and may they work out better than mine.)

-Daine of the Wolves

So mote it be


	10. Running

Daine's body ached all over. After three hours of running, she had to work to get her tired lungs to breath.

"I can't believe we got past those guards," Darius panted. They were huddled together inside of a cave, safe from the pounding rain that thundered outside.

"They knew me. Of course they let us go." Daine retorted, irritated. The girl was weary beyond belief, and wanted nothing more than to sleep in a soft, warm bed.

_I can't believe that just this morning I had everything I'd ever wanted, and now..._

Everything was gone. She'd thrown it all away to help an assassin escape.

Now was one of those times Daine wished she had the patience her teacher had. If she had waited she could have stayed with Numair.

Numair... She should have stopped when he begged her to. Should have listened to him. Should have said good-bye instead of just running.

"We'd better get some sleep," her new companion commented. "We've a lot of traveling to do."

Daine nodded and lay down on the cold, hard stone. Numair would have made a fire, had he been there. _If Numair was here, we wouldn't be in a Gods damned cave!_

**_Why did she do it? She gave up everything to help me. I haven't seen her in years, and she does this!_** Darius wondered. **_Why? She had family! A place where she belonged! Why?_**

Rolling over onto his back, the assassin went to sleep.

Daine awoke to the sound of hoof beats. Stealing a peek out of their shelter, she saw a sight that made her heart drop down into her stomach. A group of Riders were passing by (on foot, since no animals would bare them).

One of the groups, a redhead with deep blue eyes, stopped in line. The girl behind him almost ran him over before stopping. Dropping to his knees, the redhead held up a small piece of blue cloth (a piece of Daine's shirt). He gave a triumphant yell, and the Riders grouped around him.

"Check the area. Rob, can you check and see if it matches?" A tall blonde asked. _Evan_, Daine realized with a sign.

Rob, the redhead, nodded and wrapped his fingers tightly around the scrap. A deep green fire burned through his hand. He let it flicker and die.

"S' her alright."

Daine froze. "Check the area."

Retreating into her cave, the girl whispered under her breath, "No, No not yet...…"

MEANWHILE, AT THE PALACE

"Don't worry so much. We'll find her, I'm sure of it. Besides, how far could they go in one day?"

**How far indeed. We've traveled miles in less than this. Not on foot, but whose to say she didn't get some animal help?**

"Numair, are you even listening to me?" the knight demanded. Numair looked up at the Lioness, eyes bleary. He nodded slowly.

"Good. And stop moping. You're making everyone sad."

He shrugged, not exactly in the mood to even try to act remotely content.

Alanna sighed. **_I really do feel bad for him. We all miss Daine, but it has the worst effect on him. But if no one does something, he'll just waste away._**

"Have you been _crying, _Numair?" Alanna asked, shocked. The mage glared, rubbing his red eyes.

**_Gods, he _**has crying**_! I've never seen him cry, not one tear! Wherever you are Daine, I hope you're happy with what you did to Numair!_**


	11. Traitor

Daine looked over at Darius. Her friend's blood red eyes were scared, and they spoke for him. He didn't know what to do at all, and was scared. Clearly, neither girl nor lad had anticipated this.

"What do we do? They'll catch us for sure!"

Daine scowled. She hadn't remembered Darius giving up so easily when they were younger. _Well, his life was never in danger like this. In danger yes, but this is insane!_

Closing her eyes, Daine tried to organize her thoughts. Having trained with the Riders, she knew how to think like one. A distraction would be obvious, and at least two Riders would stay in case of a trick.

They needed to make a run for it, and pray for the best.

"We run."

"Are you crazy?" Darius hissed.

"Like a fox." The girl was smiling impishly, her eyes half closed. **_How can she be smiling? We're going to die and she smiles! Maybe she never did stop being insane._**

He watched as Daine moved to the front of the cave. "Come back!" He whispered, lounging she her.

Sliding out of the way, Daine shook her head. Inhaling deeply, she yelled, "Hey! Over here! We give up! Don't h-"

The albino clamped a hand over her mouth. "No! I'm not giving up!"

"Neither am I." Seeing the baffled look in those ruby eyes, she grinned. "Just play along. We need to be in custody to escape from it, don't you know?"

Before he could comment, the redheaded Rider stuck his head in the cave. "Hey! I caught you! Guys I caught em'!"

"You sure did! We didn't stand a chance!" She allowed the Rider to pull her out, quivering violently. It was all an act, of course, but he ate it up like sugar.

A female Rider hauled Darius out and shoved him next to Daine.

The leader looked her over, blue eyes cold. "That's her alright." Daine noted a look of sorrow in Evan's eyes.

"You've fallen a long way, you know. A place in society, a home, family," he remarked, pacing in front of her. "Numair Salmalin." He whispered the name in her ear

Daine froze. Evan could not possibly know she was attracted to Numair. She couldn't even admit it to herself! Besides, it wasn't a major attraction. She had convinced herself it was just a crush and would go away, although she knew in her heart that it wasn't so.

Looking down at her feet, she retorted with, "I trained with you. Your little mind tricks won't work."

"I'm not trying to trick you." She looked up startled.

"You can still come back. We'd all understand," His eyes were soft and his voice gentle as he spoke. "I know Numair wants you back," he urged.

"Really? H-he'd take me back? He'd forgive me?"

"Of course he would. Just come back."

"What of Darius? I don't want him hurt."

"He'll have a trial, of course, but he's a muderer. I can't promise he won't be shot." The boy had no remorse in his voice, and despite his kind words, his eyes burned with a deep hate.

"But I can come back?" Daine's voice cracked, and she burried her face in her hands. A strong arm went around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Evan murmured soothing words to her and let her cry.

Darius watched her, staring in disbelief. One minute she was on his side, the next she was turning him in to the Riders.

When she accepted Evan' offer to stay in a Rider tent, he got mad. "Traitor!" he roared. "You rat!"

Feeling pressure on his wrists, he looked down at his hands to find iron shackles.

"No!"

Daine looked back at him, eyes rimmed with pink. "I'm sorry Darius," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Turning her back to him, she followed Evan to help set up camp.

When night had fallen, Daine slipped out of her tent. Her friends among the wood mice had informed her that the camp sentries had long since dozed off.

Shifting easily from human to cat, she melted into the shadows. Coming to where Darius had been chained to a tree (with a bedroll, food and drink) she stopped. Nudging him with her head, she planned exactly what to say.

Darius groaned and sat up, white hair tousled. "Daine?"

Reshaping her mouth only to that of a human's, Daine wondered aloud, "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with you're little friends?" he spat.

Daine smiled, knowing very well how odd she looked. "I'd like to go, but I can't see you hang." taking on human form once again, she lifted up the heavy lock around her friends hands, grateful for the lessons in picking locks George had given her.

**Note: I own the redhead, the situation and Darius. That's all. Please review!**


	12. Dreams

They ran all through the night. There was no time to stop, not if there was a chance the Riders were on their trail. They went on until faint rays of sunlight began to color the sky above.

The two had gone through the woods, and, having found an abandoned clearing, decided to set up camp. Daine reluctantly chose to stay, as she thought the clearing too open. Darius ignored her protests and promptly went to sleep.

"Men! They're so stubburn!" Daine yelled to no one in particular.

_You're stubburn, too, _a gopher reminded her.

_You just met me!_

_Don't be grouchy, Miss Grouchy._

Daine sighed. Many of her friends among the People were just as mule-headed as she. She might as well sleep. After all, what were the chances someone she knew would stumble upon their hiding spot?

Lying down her weary body, she let sleep take her.

_In her dream, Daine was talking to Numair. _

_"Allow me a moment to get this straight. You left your home for an assasin? You left US for an asassin?"_

_"Do you think it was a mistake?" Daine asked softly. _

_Numair sighed. "I don't know. It's not my life. Alright, I'll admit that I miss you. Gods, you have no idea how much I miss you._

_"But, as I've already made clear to you, this isn't my life. Don't ask me what to do."_

_"But I'm lost!" Daine wailed. "I don't know where to go from here!"_

_"I'm sorry, sweet, but I can't tell you what to do."_

_"But what do _**you**_ want me to do?_

_"Daine-"_

_"Please! You always tell me to way both side of a situation, n' I can't see your side!"_

_"Fine. I want you to come home. I want to-" he paused, then continued. "I want to have you back beside me."_

_Dream-Daine looked at him. "You miss me? Evan said you did, but I didn't believe em'."_

_"Why not?" The mage asked, reaching out to stroke his student's cheek._

_"I-I don't know. I thought you'd be mad at me for leaving."_

_"I'm-" he hesitated. "I'm disappointed." he spoke slowly, lke the first time he'd spoken to her. His hand dropped back to his side._

_Like I'm a baby, Daine thought sadly._

_She couldn't bear to meet his eyes. A river of tears streaked down the side of her face, and she ducked her head._

_"Daine, please don't. I didn't mean anything by it. Its just….." he faded off._

_Daine wiped away her tears with a shaking hand. She hadn't realized how much his opinion had come to mean to her. _

_Suddenly, Numair began to blur, as she knew she must in his eyes. "NO!" he yelled. "DAINE!" The girl reached out her hand in a desperate attempt to grab her friends. Her fingers brushed his, but she couldn't hold on._


	13. Caught

Daine sat upright in her stolen bedroll (courtesy of Darius's visit to an abandoned old house), breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Her dream had seemed so real; too real. When she had grabbed for Numair's hand, she'd felt it.

"Daine? Are you alright?" Darius asked from his seat by the fire.

_You look scared_, the gopher that shared her bedroll commented.

"I'm fine," Daine responded to both of them, hiding her quivering hands in her sleeves.

With a groan she stood erect. Her stomache roared, demanding food. Food that she didn't have. Though she could survive in the wild, her companion had to eat real food. He never trained as a Rider, and had so far refused all the forest food she'd offered him.

_We have to go to town,_ she realized. _We have to risk being caught, or we die._

"Darius! We have to go to town!"

"What?!" he yelled. "Are you mad?!"

"Unless you'll eat what I give you, we have to!"

"I can't eat that! You know I'm allergic to nuts n' half those damn berries you offer me!"

"Than eat the other half! You're just being an ass!"

"Well at least I-" he was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats.

Acting on impulse, Daine doused the fire and snatched up the food. Darius blinked, looking out of place. His friend groaned. Instinct had told her to do what she and Numair did when they heard immortals and were near a Rider camp; pack up and hitail it to the Rider Camp. They'd fallen into an organized pattern of movement, one that Darius didn't know.

"Get your bedroll and MOVE!" the girl instructed, packing up her own.

"No time. Daine, we're gonna get caught!"

Mind racing, Daine tried to lay out a plan. She had no arrows or bow, just a dagger. She could ask the horse to leave, but there was a chance the rider would kill a disobedient horse. She couldn't take that chance.

A voice rang out, a voice that was all too familiar. "Travelers, halt!"

Daine did as she was told, dropping her bags. _No point in fighting a knight. Not like this._

The Knig's Champion slide of Darkmoon, purple eyes scanning the area. When they fell on Daine, they widened.

"Goddess," she whispered.

There was silence between the three.

"Do you have to take us in?" Daine wondered aloud.

Alanna stepped forward to bind the girl's hands.

"I'm sorry," the Lioness said quietly.

The Riders Alanna had been traveling with had set up a proper camp not far from where the fugitives had been. As it turned out, the knight had just gone over to ask if anyone had seen Daine or Darius. It was clear that the answer she'd wanted wasn't what she received.

"I expected better for you," she murmered, leading them into camp. "We all did."


	14. Forgiveness

"Daine, Numair's on his way." The redhead called into Daine's tent. "Daine?" When there was no response, she opened the magical shield that enclosed her tent.

The brunette was seated on the ground tailor-style, gray eyes blank, not really taking in anything she was seeing.

"Daine?" Alanna asked with a frown.

"Its over," a distant voice responded. "We lost."

The knight stepped forward slowly, trying not to scare Daine off. "No one lost. You made a wrong choice. It's a second chance."

Daine snapped back. "Second chance?" she hissed, voice dangerously quiet. "What do you mean second chance?" the girl's voice grew louder with every word she spoke. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SECOND CHANCE?! I WAS CAUGHT! I'M A CRIMINAL! I LOST EVERYTHING!"

Alanna closed her eyes and held out an amethyst laced hand. "Daine, calm down."

"CALM DOWN? I THROW AWAY EVERYTHING WORTH HAVING IN MY LIFE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?! AND DON'T USE THAT MAGIC ON ME!!" Daine shrieked, jumping to her feet. Her eyes were narrowed, and her hands were in fists. There were so many emotions in those eyes; anger, fright, sorrow, and remorse.

"Daine, we're not prosecuting you. "The lioness said gently, letting the purple fire fade. "You're still a juvenile, and a friend of a good many influential people. Besides, we're in war. You're allowed to make a mistake or two."

Daine looked at her friend, uncertain. "I-I'm not going to be in jail? I'm not going to be killed?"

"Killed? Goddess, no! Daine, you tried to help a friend in need. No one will be angry for that."

The girl took a cautious step forward, then drew her foot back, as if the ground before her burned.

"It's alright," Alanna coaxed. "George was the King of Thieves. If he was pardoned, you will be too."

_Where are you? Storkman is very nervous! He wants to see you! _A voice called in her mind.

_Spots? Gods, don't tell me Numair's here already!_ Daine asked, shocked.

_We weren't far. He's been looking everywhere._

Noticing the puzzled look on her friend's face, Daine explained, "Its Spots. He n' Numair are here." A knot that had formed in her stomach tightened.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" she blurted out. "What if he never trusts me again? What if-"

"He will. I know it. No stop being an idiot." Alanna smiled and patted her friend on the back. "You'll see."

"Daine?" Numair stood in the open entryway, eyes soft. She managed a feeble grin. _For him,_ she reminded herself.

"I think I'd better check on Darkmoon," the Lioness murmured, slipping outside.

For a moment neither girl nor man said anything. Daine averted her eyes, pretending to be studying her boots.

A gentle hand slid under her chin and moved her head up. Startled, Daine met Numair's dark eyes. To her surprise, he didn't look angry. On the contrary, he looked glad.

His hand dropped to his student's shoulder. "Daine," he whispered. "Why did you do that?"

She tried to lower her head, but Numair caught her under the chin and took her face in his hands firmly. "I'm not leaving without a straight answer," he told her, dark eyes serious.

"I don't know," she croaked. "I just don't know."

Disappointment flashed in her teacher's eyes, only to be replaced by relief.

"Are you coming back, then?" he asked finally.

Daine gawked at him. "If you'll let me," she managed after a moment.

"Will you leave again?"

"Numair……."

"Will you? Sweet, I need a yes or a no. I want you back, but I can't handle that again. Yes or no?"

"Of course I'll stay. I don't even know why I left." Tears ran down her face, clearing away the dirt that had, after days in the woods, streaked her cheeks.

Numair pulled her into a tight embrace; lifting her a foot off the ground. Daine sobbed, and he let her cry. "It's alright," he murmured. "Its alright Magelet, I'm here now."

Daine buried her face in his shirt, loving the feeling of Numair's arms around her. She lost herself in his familiar sent and his kind voice.

After some time, he let her go, each one thinking (but not saying) that it hadn't been a long enough hug.


	15. Choices

Darius paced back in forth in front of the bedroll his captors had given him. He had been granted his own tent, though it was considerably smaller than Daine's and that of the other Rider's.

He'd trusted her. He'd come to warn her of the dangers before her and had been imprisoned for his troubles. And now she'd betrayed him.

What was left for him now? A life in a cage, or the hangman's noose. Neither sounded like what he wanted.

**_I can always take my own life,_** he reminded himself. But no, he couldn't take the coward's way out. Despite the work he did, he had a strong sense of honor.

If Daine hadn't given him no other choice, he would have gone without a fight. However, his sense of honor also said that if was risking this for him, he had to go.

"Darius?" Whirling, the young man saw the subject of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Red eyes burning with anger, he met those gentle gray ones.

"I'm so sorry."

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, hissing like a snake. "WELL?" he roared. "IS IT?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm being excused."

"Everything always works out for you, doesn't it? Well I hope you have the life you deserve! Good luck to ye!"

Daine drew back, hurt in her face. "Nothing's ever worked out for me. Ma and Granda were killed. All of the animals at my home were killed. My friends hunted me like you would a deer. I went mad. I've died at least twice, only to be brought back by a meddling god. I got it all back, n' lost it again. Don't dare say that I've got it easy."

Darius stared, long and hard. Finally he said, "You've changed a lot, Veralidaine Sarrasri."

"Weirynesta." Daine whispered softly. "Veralidaine Weirynesta."

"Him? The god we worshipped fathered you?"

The girl nodded, keeping her head as low as possible. "Don't tell anyone."

"They don't-"

"I've yet to truly accept my family," she interrupted with a feeble smile. "I'm not 'bout to tell anyone. Less you were going to?"

"No. No, your secret is safe with me."

"Odds bobs, I nearly forgot! Alanna says she has good news, n' I'm to take you to see her."

**_Good news? _**He thought with a frown. What good news good new could this knight have for him?

Alanna stood up; abandoning the report to Jon she'd been working on. A smile was pasted on her face, reaching from one ear to the other.

"Darius! That is your name isn't it? Good. Sit down. You too Daine. This is important."

The teens complied with their superiors orders, leaving scant inches between them.

Alanna took a breath and began. "As you may very well know, Tortall is famous for rebirths and new beginnings. Sarge fled Carthak as a slave. Now, he's a Rider officer.

"Thayet and Buri fled their home country because they feared for their lives. Now one's a Queen and co-captain of the Riders. The other is a respected officer.

"Numair left Carthak when what he believed in was in jeopardy, and is now our resident black robed mage. He's a high standing in society now."

"Even those that have lived in Tortall all their lives are offered a second chance. George was the King of Thieves, and now he's the Baron of Pirate's Swoop.

"Daine here left Galla when her own people tried to kill her after she went mad. Now, she's in training to be a Wild Mage. She's a home, a job, and a new family. She was even forgiven for helping an escaped convict.

"You, Darius my friend, can also start anew here. I believe you have the Gift?"

The young lad froze. How did she know? He'd concealed it so well before now!

"No, don't try n' hide it. You can train to be a mage, and Jon will pay you well for your service. Any information you give on your old job will earn you a reward from George, who is also one of our two spymasters.

"You can also spy for us. Mages are almost always a good investment for spy work.

"The choice is yours; prison or a new life?"


	16. Baron Nightwing

Warning: No fighting or battles. Basically fluff/ almost fluff.

"I'll take your offer." Darius said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Excellent! I'll contact Jon with the news later," That was Alanna.

Daine gave a cry of joy and leapt into Darius's arms. The lad caught her easily, and laughed as he spun her around.

_Maybe I do belong_, she thought, no longer able to hold back a smile.

Once again, Numair watched from the shadows. Less than an hour ago he had been the one holding Daine. Now she was in the arms of another man, and enjoying it more than she had in _his_ arms.

He couldn't help but feel replaced. _I should be glad for her._ **Darius clearly is** **attracted to her, and it seems like he'll turn out to be a good enough lad. I'd say he'd make Daine a fine husband if he hadn't be an assassin. Maybe he still will be. If she marries.**

He scolded himself for silently hoping that she wouldn't. Once she was married, she'd have little to no time to even speak with her old teacher. She'd start a family, one that he could never be part off.

Daine's eyes caught his, and she pulled out of Darius's arms. She was grinning at him, and he grinned back.

"Isn't this great?" she asked cheerfully. "Darius isn't going to jail!"

"I know. I'm happy for him."

"Thanks."

"For what?" he inquired, startled.

"For everything. For giving me n' Darius a second chance."

He tousled her hair lightly and she leaned against him. His arm went around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're staying with us this time," he murmered in her ear.

Daine smiled. "So am I." She snuggled up next to him, enjoying the feeling of him being so close once more.

Numair pulled back from her touch. Looking hurt, Daine retreated to Darius.

"You mentioned a title? Would it be too much to ask what that title would be?" The albino questioned, pulling Daine to him as gently as he could.

Alanna grinned. "I knew you'd ask that sooner or later. Well, Jon's not sure how we can use you yet, so I can't say. Perhaps a Baron. Yes, I think that would be it." Daine snuggled up to Darius. He held her closer.

"Baron Nightwing." The words tasted strange and yet sweet on the fromer assasin's tongue.

Daine smiled up at her friend. "See? Tortall s' where you go for a fresh start."

He grinned. "Never expected to go from criminal to possibly Baron in one day. Less than that, or is it more?"

Daine laughed a beautiful, musical laugh. "I think it depends on how we look at it. Now I for one am starving. Where's the food?"

Now everyone laughed.

After eating, Daine decided to talk to Alanna, but changed her mind when a loud yell split the air and Alanna's collapsible chair flew from the tent.

_I'll be back when she's not trying to kill someone_, she decided.

Instead of seeing Alanna, she went to speak with the Riders' mounts. They were mostly ponies she'd brought up from Galla, but there were some she didn't now.

As she spoke with them (aloud for her part) Numair watched from a distance. He loved seeing her with animals, for the simple reason that she seemed most relaxed with them. It seemed like she truly belonged with them.

One of the ponies neighed and pawed the ground, nodding her regal head towards the mage. Daine looked up, and smiled. Numair smiled back and came over to talk to his student.


	17. Mage Talk and Girl talk

"Darius seemed pleased."

Daine nodded, not really paying attention. She was still trying to figure out why he'd moved away from her earlier.

"Are you alright?"

Daine snapped back to reality. "Hmm?"

The mage sighed. "I asked if you were alright. You seem distant lately."

"I've only been here for one day!" _What does he mean _**I've**_ been distant?! _**He's **_been distant!_

"Daine, please don't do this. Did I do something wrong? Or is there something on your mind?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't go all protective on me again." she warned.

"Magelet, what's wrong? I'm not stupid. Now, do you want to talk or not?"

"Not!" how did he always know when she was upset? "I came here to be alone!" she tried to sound angry to mask her sorrow. "Just go!"

"Daine….." **Goddess, Daine, don't do this again!**

The girl let out an unintelligible yell and stalked off. She knew she was being overemotional, but as of late everything he did effected her mood. He'd pulled away from her. Why?

She'd been walking for hours, and had yet to find an answer.

"Hey, are you ok?" Daine whirled to face the speaker, hands clenched in tight fists.

Alanna stood there, hands on hips, eyebrows raised. "I suggest you don't hit me. I'm known for having a bad temper. You should know."

"Sorry, I'm just-" she stopped. "Just confused."

"Confused about what?" The Lioness questioned, brushing back flame-red hair from her eyes.

"About life. About Numair."

"Numair? He's always confusing. If you listen to everything he says, you'll get a headache. Or are you immune to that, seeings how you spend most of your time with him."

"He acts so strange sometimes. One minute he wants you there, the next he's shooing you away! Men!"

"Slow down, yougster. What do you mean 'shooing you away?' "

Daine gave her synopsis of what had happened, adding how she felt. Alanna listened intently, purple eyes thoughtful. At last she smiled a knowing smile.

"Ah ha! Now that makes sence!"

"What does?" the girl wanted to know. "What?"

The redhead shook her head. "You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"I hate secrets."

The knight laughed. "Trust me; you'll be glad when you figure it out. Just don't let what he does bother you. Besides, why should you care if he pulls away?"

Daine turned red. She wanted to say why, but the words caught in her throat. She lowered her head to hide the blush.

Stealing a look up, she saw the lioness was grinning. She knew.

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks. Do you think he knows?"

"I doubt it. He's too caught up in his books too notice much else.

Relief flooded Daine's mind, and she sighed. "Good. I was scared that that was why he pulled away."

"I don't think he'd notice if you right out kissed him." Alanna exclaimed. She was rewarded by Daine's laugh.

"Come on. We'd best head back to camp."

Daine nodded, unable to surpress a smile.

When they returned to camp, Numair was waiting for them. When Daine grinned at him, he looked most bewildered.

He shook it off quickly enough. "Where were you? We've all been worriered!"

"Could've saved yourself the trouble. I can protect myself fine."

"Ah, but we're in war," he pointed out. "I'm aloud to be extra protective inwar times."

Daine rolled her blue-gray eyes and shook her head, sending brown curls flying.

Numair gently brushed her hair out of her face, smiling his smile at her. _At her._ "You never answered my question."

The girl stole a galnce at Alanna, than responded with, "Girl talk."


	18. Magelet Forever

"Did Alanna get through to Jon?"

Daine nodded. "You can hear her talking if you listen close enough. Hey, do you know if one of the Riders will let me borrow one of their mounts?"

"About that….."

Daine looked up. "What? They always bring along two mounts."

"Well, not in cases like this. An extra horse or pony would slow them down, and you were top priority."

Daine shrugged. "Fine. I'll fly. Maybe I'll shift horse and just trot with the others." Daine smiled. The last she'd meant as a joke. Horses were fun to be, but there was nothing like flying.

"Uh, Daine-" Numair paused and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? Numair, what's wrong?"

For a moment he was silent. At last he spoke. "You're not allowed to be out of eyesight or in another form other than your own. You don't get that privilege until Jon _sees_ you again _and_ signs a paper signifying that you've sworn never to do what you did again."

Daine gawked at him, blue gray eyes shocked. "I-I thought I was-"

Numair shook his head. His student looked down, fighting back tears.

_New start. Yeah right. All is forgiven. Sure. And I'm a mouse. Well, I could be. But still. Maybe I could still get out. Head to Tuisaine, maybe Maren or Tyra. No, Numair's from Tyra. He'd track me down real easy. _

Daine jerked herself out of those thoughts. How could she be thinking about leaving again?

"I'll walk."

"Right. Have fun walking those fifty miles."

The girl stuck out her chin and set her jaw. "I'm not weak," she hissed icily. "I can walk you know."

"Daine, even Alanna wouldn't want to walk that far."

"What are you suggesting?" Daine wondered how it was possible that Numair was being more stubborn than her.

"You should ride with someone. Either switch who rides every so often or actually ride with them."

"Ride with who?"

One hour later the group was moving out, with Daine riding among them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, glancing at the person directly behind her.

"Stop twitching," Numair ordered, placing both hands on Daine's stomach so as not to let her fall.

The girl half turned her head, breathing in Numair's scent. It was a bit strange, but she loved that scent.

The mage smiled down at student, before remembering that was exactly what she was.

**Don't enjoy it dolt. She's your student. This isn't supposed to happen.**

When she grinned up at him, he couldn't help smiling back.

She was with him. _Him._ His Daine. His Magelet. Forever.


	19. Birds and Mates

"Are we there yet?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Well, we're not riding now." Daine leaned back on her elbows. The cool feel of the grass tickled her arms, and the sun that shown through the trees warmed her face.

Numair rolled his eyes. "Right. Their Majesties changed their minds about the Palace and decided to live in the middle of the woods." Actaully, they were in a clearing, taking a midday break for lunch.

"Darn. That's going to make it harder to find Jon."

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny." The mage responded dryly. He was fighting a smile and holding it back by being sarcastic.

Daine grinned and shook her head. She could tell Numair was trying hard not to smile, so she kept quiet.

Several birds descended from the trees above to speak with the lying on the grass. Giggling, daine joined in their talk of mating, nestlings, and nest-building.

Her teacher watched her converse with her 'wing sisters' as she called them. They settled in her wild hair, mussing it and pulling at it (not on purpose). Daine didn't seem to mind. She helped them untangled their claws from her hair and gave suggestions for what to build nests out of. She thought pine twigs would be good with a cardinal.

_What about pine? They're sweet smelling and if you leave on just a few needles you can camouflage the nest fair well._

_I still say birch. It's worked for a long time._

_I don't mean to intrude tradition, but I say pine. Maybe maple, but pine would be best._

_Why maple? _

_The sap. It'll work as glue. That's another reason why pine would be good._

_Hmm. I'll consider it._

_Like I said, it's your choice. _Cardinals were strict on tradition.

_Doesn't your mate have an opinion?_

_Mate? What mate?_

_The tall one. He is a man, but he looks like a stork._

Daine couldn't help but smile. All of her friends seemed to notice Numair's resemblence to a stork.

_He's not my mate. Just a friend._

_Sure. Thats how it starts. Next thing you know you're preening each other and having nestlings._

With a sigh she rose, dismissing her wing sisters.

"That must have been an interesting conversation."

"Not to two-leggers. Just Beast People talk."

"Oh?"

"I spent a good twenty minutes arguing what twigs to use for nests."

"Maple."

Several hours later, the Palace came into view. It still made Daine smile. She remembered the last time she'd been here and her smile faded.

"It'll be fine," Numair whispered in her ear.

Daine managed a weak smile for him, hoping he wouldn't see through her guise of confidence. Her stomach was doing flip flops behind that smile. She wasn't sure if that was from Numair or her fear.

"Relax. No one will be angry with you."

"I don't know. After what I did -"

"It's alright. Everyone's entitled to a mistake."

"That wasn't a mistake. It was treason."

"Hush. It was no such thing." He added his smile and tousled her hair lightly.

Daine relaxed, but only slightly. One thing kept coming back to her mind. _How did they know I feel that way about Numair?_


	20. Love

Note:Action to come but not in this chapter. Mainly fluufy-fluffness. Starts focusing on Thayet, but it switches to Daine.

King Jonathon of Conte leaned back in his chair and pat his belly with a grin.

A servant waited behind Jon, hands clasped behind his back.

"Send my compliments to the chef." The king instructed.

Queen Thayet smiled across the table at her husband. She'd barely started on her meal, and yet Jon was finished in record time.

"My dear, you mustn't eat so fast. Remember your health."

Jon let out a hearty laugh. "My health is fine! But may I inquire as to why you have hardly touched your dinner? What is on your mind that distracts you so?"

Thayet twisted her napkin absently, averting her eyes from her husband's. She'd had children before, but she always found it difficult to tell Jon.

The King took his Queen's hand in his and squeezed gently. She looked up and met those brilliant blue eyes.

"Thayet?"

"I have something of great importance to tell you, but allow me to speak with Alanna first. I cannot be sure until I see her."

Jon sighed. "Alright. But you will tell-"

At that moment, a messenger burst in. "Beggin' your majesties pardon, but I've news from Lady Alanna. She and Miss Daine have arrived and say they must see you."

"If they'll excuse the informality, have them see me here. Or if Alanna's cross, I'll go to them."

"We're right behind the messenger, Jon." Alanna said dryly, rolling her eyes. She and Daine were standing in the open doorway, with Darius behind them.

"I'm the King. You're supposed to be nice to me."

"That's as nice as I'll be this time of morning. Daine's here, and so is Darius."

Jon nodded in recognition.

"First off, Darius has the Gift, and the Sight. It's very strong in both aspects. Also, he knows a good many secrets of military value. He'd make an excellent spy."

Jon grinned. "If that's not a hint, I'm a bat." Standing up, he approached the albino boy. "We are prepared to offer you a title, money, an estate, and whatever else you desire that we are accessible to. Will you not join us?"

Darius nodded, too overcome by the generosity of the people he'd betrayed to speak. Jon smiled, understanding. He turned to Daine.

The girl looked down, embarrassed to be in this position.

"All is forgiven," the king said softly.

Daine looked up. He was very understanding, which he must be to be a good king, she decided.

"You've good timing." Thayet spoke for the first time since the entrance of their guests. "Alanna, I need to speak with you. Daine might as well be present."

The lioness nodded. She knew. She always knew.

Once in her rooms, Thayet told them what was going on. All of her symptoms, all of her worries.

Both girl and knight listened carefully, not arguing or saying she was being foolish. Just listening.

When she was finally done, Alanna confirmed her suspicions.

Daine thought about Thayet's words. She was still scarred after already having children. However, she was happy to.

Daine had always disliked the thought of having a family; of bearing children. Now she began to wonder if maybe a family was an option.

How nice it would be to hold a baby-her baby- for the first time. To have her own child suckling at her breasts. To see her child slowly learn to walk and to hear their first words.

These visions she conjured up were so sweet and tender. But her child should have a proper father, something Daine never had. Somehow she saw Numair playing that role in all of these little fantasies of hers. Part of her hurt to know that he would be there, but barely, and with a family of his own.

It was then that Daine decided that what she had was no schoolgirl crush- it was love.


	21. False Love and PrePreposal

FLUFF: DD (Daine and Darius, sorry DN fans! That's in my next one. Yes, I'm writing a next one.)  
Daine slept well that night, loving the feel of a soft mattress and warm blanket. Her dreams were filled with Nuamir. Since speaking with Thayet she found she couldn't get the mage out of her mind.

Every dream seemed better that the next. Her mind skipped from vision to vision, stopping where she saw passion mount or unforgettably tender moments.

She was in the middle of a particularly pleasant dream when a loud knock at her door pulled her out of those wonderful creations of the Dream King.

Muttering under her breath, she pulled on her breeches, and fumbled blindly for the door.

Finding it, she pushed at it before she remembered it was a pull. Yanking it open, she saw Darius.

"Why are you still up? Be normal and sleep." Daine commanded, half asleep.

She was lifted off her feet and into Darius's arms. His lips covered hers, and an adrenaline rush ran through her. Passion fueled her veins, and a sudden sense of belonging filled her mind. _Now_ she was awake.

Something felt wrong. Like she was lying to Darius because she loved another.

_I still deserve someone she told her self. If I can't have Numair, I'll have Darius._

Her friend pulled his mouth away and stepped back from the door. _Why? _Daine wondered. Others had tried to come in, but she wouldn't have it. Darius she might have let in, but he seemed deadest against staying in the door.

"I cannot dishonor you," Darius whispered in response to her stares.

"Then what do you want?" Daine demanded, a little irritated. Maybe she was meant to be alone.

Darius shook his head, red eyes closed. "I have a strong sense of honor. I wouldn't-" he stopped, and couldn't go on.

Daine smiled. Darius loved her. Maybe he just thought she did, but it was as close to true love as she was going to get. Moving towards him, she matched the passion of the first kiss.

The next day, Daine skipped to breakfast. Darius was already there, and he smiled at her. She grinned back, feeling happier than ever before. True to his word, Darius hadn't dishonored her, but had kissed with such enthusiasm.

To Daine's amusement, Numair seemed annoyed when Daine chose to sit next Darius instead of him. The mage's scowl deepened every time Daine laughed at one of Darius's jokes or shared a secret smile.

When the meal ended (too soon) Darius asked, "Daine, may I speak with you in the gardens? I promise we won't become criminals again."

The girl laughed and stood to follow. Darius took her hand in his and led her down the hall.

Daine was silent until they reached the garden. Once they were safely inside, she spun to kiss her friend. He kissed back, heat and desire flooding all senses.

He pulled away to gasp, "I need to ask you something. It's important."


	22. Weddings and Jealousy

FLUFF: Sorry DD now. DN next chapter I swear! I will hint at it though. Hehe I'm evil.

Daine already knew what he was going to ask, but she still felt excitement in her very bones.

"What?"

Darius took a deep breath. "We've been friends for a long time. You know my secrets, and I know yours. This romance of ours is new, but you don't seem content with just kissing." Daine shook her head. She didn't want a family now, but she wanted one. "So, I'd like to this without being dishonorable."

He got down on one knee and lifted her hands to his pale lips. "Will you marry me?" The albino asked, red eyes filled with a strange, fiery emotion.

"Yes. Yes!" Daine yelled the last word. Darius smiled and stood up. His eyes spoke for him. They kissed with such hunger and passion that for the time Daine completely forgot about Numair.

The teens walked towards where lunch was now being served slowly. Although they said nothing about it, they were nervous about how the adults would react. They weren't even sure how they were going to tell them.

_I won't. _Daine decided._ I'll just wear that ring he gave me. Someone should notice. That way I don't have to tell them all willy-nilly n' out of blue. Ok, you can do this. Just walk in and sit down._

Darius sat down next to an empty chair and motioned for her to join him. She moved as if through molasses. Everything seemed like a dream. She sat to the left of her fiancé, who had already begun to eat. She smiled. _Some things never change._

She moved her left hand to hold her glass while her right poured fresh orange juice. She had to be careful to keep the ring finger visible if her plan was to work. Thayet noticed first.

"Gods! Daine where did you get that?" The Queen demanded, eyes sparkling.

Daine looked up and put down the pitcher of juice. "Where did I get what?"

Thayet rolled her eyes. "That ring on your finger! What else would I mean? That nose on your face?"

"Oh, I was born with the nose." she said witha grin. "The ring I just got today. Darius gave it to me. Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous! Wait, is it-"

Daine nodded, feeling pride swell in her chest. "Black opal. I've no idea where he got it."

She stole a glimpse at Numair. He was staring at the ring. **Gods, I can't believe that my little magelet is getting married. I should have told her.**

"Did he ask you to marry him?" Alanna wanted to know. By now all the girl could do was nod.

"Congratulations!" That was Jon. When Numair still said nothing, she began to worry. Maybe he didn't care at all.

Finally he spoke. "Good for you." It wasn't very heartfelt." He took the ring hand in his and looked over the black opal. After a few moments he set her hand down and returned to his food.

"When will the wedding be?" Thayet inquired. "What the theme? Are we invited? Where will it be? What kind of cake will it be? Who will be who?"

Daine laughed. "We just barely decided we were going to get married! I have no clue bout the rest. Of course you're coming. You're the Queen. Even if I didn't invite you you'd come."

"Good point." Daine looked at her teacher. He was only picking at his food.

Later that day, Numair decided to talk with Daine. After about half an hour of searching, he found her alone in the stables. Of course, she knew he was there.

"Hey!" She gestured him to come and talk with her.

"Are you speaking of hay or hey?"

"Ha ha. Not funny." The girl took a seat on a bail of hay. Numair joined her, dark eyes serious.

"Are you sure about this? You haven't seen him in what, seven years?"

Daine looked down at her boots. "He loves me. Isn't that enough?"

"Ah, but do you love him?"

Daine hesitated. "Yes, I guess I do."

"You guess?"

"Let it be!" She snapped, angry. "He can offer me a descent home n' a family! What more could I want?"

"Wait, a decent home and family? I thought you didn't want a family."

"I didn't. But then I saw how excited Thayet was when Alanna told her she was with child again an'-" she stopped. "I want to feel that excitement too. I want see my child walk and talk and live. That's all. It's the least I can do to ensure that when I do have one it'll have what I never had."

There was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how badly you wanted a family. I wish you both luck." **I'm going to strangle him in his sleep.**

"It's alright." It wasn't. **No, its not. I'm not that stupid.**

"How's about I take you out to town tonight? To make up for it? You have to have gone drinking at least once before the wedding."

Daine smiled up at him. "Sure."


	23. Out Drinking

Daine ran to keep up with her teacher. He seemed to know the town like the back of his hand. Everyone knew him.

He smiled when he saw her trotting to catch up. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I get a chance to try gazelle legs again. Where are we going?"

"Someplace George recommended. He told me to inform you that it's not a prank."

"Good. I thought for sure he'd be getting payback soon."

"He will. When we next go to Pirate's Swoop stay away from the statue in Gardens. Ah, here we are. The Dancing Dove."

Daine gasped. "Isn't that-?"

Her teacher grinned broadly. "It's very famous. Are you coming in or not?"

"Coming!" She hurried to follow.

Inside, it was very lively. Numair kept an arm around Daine to keep from loosing her in the crowds.

He pulled her over to a seat near the back, away from the noisy groups. "Do you have any idea what you'll be drinking?"

"No. I've only ever had champagne for special occasions."

"Let's start out with something not to strong then. Stay put. I'll be right back." She nodded. He was the last person she'd expect to take her drinking.

Looking around, she saw someone she knew; Miri. The brunette waved and came over.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously. That brought on the laughs.

"Better not let Buri or Sarge catch you here," Daine warned. "You're not supposed to be drinking."

"Believe it or not, Buri's the one that took me here. Oh I didn't tell you! Look what Evan gave me!" Miri's eyes glittered as she spoke. A diamond set in gold was on her left ring finger.

"You're engaged? Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Miri beamed. "Do you want to be a bridesmaid?"

Daine gawked. "Me?"

"Maid of Honor." _Maid of Honor? Oh Gods!_

"Only if you'll be my Maid of Honor!" She held out her ring. The older girl squealed.

"Who?"

"An old friend from Snowsdale."

"Oh congratulations! Don't let Numair catch you!"

"Believe it or not he's the one that took me."

Miri laughed. "I never would've guessed!"

"Thanks for abandoning me," Buri commented, poking Miri in the ribs. "What are you doing here?"

Daine explained again. Her friend stared at the opal on her finger when Daine showed it.

By the time Numair got back, all three were sitting at Daine's table and roaring with laughter.

"All right, what did I miss?" There was silence.

"Oh you're nice."

Daine giggled. "Sorry but that was funny!"

"Do you know what else if funny? History lessons for a month.

Daine stopped laughing. "I hate blackmail."

A few moments later a server came by with their drinks. Daine and Miri had light drinks, and the adults had stronger ones.

Daine liked the taste. It was bitter but sweet. She was disappointed when she was done so soon.

Numair laughed. "I've created an alcoholic!"

"Can we have more? Please?" Miri asked, trying out her puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe you should wait a minute or two," Buri advised. Numair just shook his head.

Daine grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Watch and learn."

"No fair!" Numair protested. "You can do _real _puppy eyes!"

"That's the point." Daine looked up with big, liquid puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Damn. I can't resist those eyes."

Two hours later all four were all drunk. Daine and Miri barely made it out. Numair helped Buri stagger out of the bar, both of them laughing at a joke neither remembered.

"I'll take Miri back now," the Rider slurred.

"That reminds me I have to take Daine back." Numair muttered.

Buri and Miri left, giggling like schoolchildren.

Daine stood swaying.

Numair walked over to her, with one thing in his mind. **I won't remember and neither will she. This way I won't be miserable forever, at least. Wait, what good is it If I don't remember? Do I care?**

He leaned in and kissed her.


	24. Confessions

Daine staggered back, but didn't break the kiss. It was amazing. All the feelings she'd been trying to push down rose up in this passionate kiss.

_He's drunk_. She reminded herself. _He's no clue what he's doing. That means no feelings for you._

_Who cares?_

When Numair pulled back, Daine gasped for air.

"Goddess."

"I love you," he whispered, pulling her back to him.

"No you don't. We're both too drunk is all."

He shook his head. "If I wasn't drunk I wouldn't have the courage to say this."

"Shame I won't remember."

"That's the point. This can't happen, no matter how much I wish it would."

"I didn't tell you, but I've felt the same way."

"You're just saying that because your drunk," he accused.

"Not uh. That family I wanted was with you," she retorted, jabbing him in the chest.

"Me?"

"You."

Silence fell over them like a blanket.

"Lets head back," Numair recommended, afraid he'd do domething he's regret.

"No," Daine whispered and kissed him back.

They were both roaring with laughter when they finally made it back to the Palace.

Numair helped Daine to her rooms, trying to figure out how he was going to find _his._

"Are we there yet?" Daine asked with a giggle.

Nuamir laughed.

"Hey look! That's my door!" Daine managed. Somehow she figured out how to open it and made it inside. She tripped over air and hit the ground. She laughed again. Numair helped her up and was rewarded by a kiss.

"Goodnight Magelet," he murmered before leaving. Daine shut the door and staggered over to the trunk at the end of her bed. Lifting the lid, she dug out her journal. Fumbling for a pen, she went over the nights events. She scribbled them in the book, every last one.


	25. Hangover

Daine woke to a searing pain in her forehead. She blinked and cringed at the light theat slanted through her window. People were moving around outside of her rooms. Did they have to be so loud?

With a sigh she stood up, feeling slightly nauseous. Still dressed, she set about finding and opening the door with her eyes still shut. She shuffled out into the hall, knowing she must look at badly as she felt.

"You look horrible." Daine recognized Darius's voice. "What happened to _you_ last night?"

"I don't remember much. It's too early to be asking n' answering questions."

"You never were a morning person."

"Gee, what gave it away?"

"Hmm. Maybe it was that day you threw your breakfasts at me. Or the day you punched me for saying 'good morning. Or-"

"I give up. Where's the food?"

Darius led her down the hall, speaking softly. When he opened the door to the dining room, Daine instantly regretted getting up at all. The room was unpleasantly loud, with people calling to each other and laughing like hyenas.

She took a seat opposite Numair. Darius sat next to her on one side and Miri on the other.

"What happened last night?" The younger girl asked her friend.

"I have no idea, just that we drank too much. Buri's not coming from her rooms until her hangover goes away."

"Hangover? Is that was this is? I thought I was dying."

Miri grinned. "I threw up," she confessed.

Daine throat felt dry. She poured herself a glass of juice, but she still needed more.

Numair smiled at her. "Enjoying your first hangover?"

"No." A nasty thought came into her mind. Numair was drinking some kind of coffee, and he winced every time someone was too loud.

Daine plugged her ears with her fingers and grinned.

A sudden howl pierced the air, making everyone who had been out drinking last night yell.

Numair glared at her. "You are pure evil."

The girl shrugged and went back to her food. She picked at it, not feeling very hungry.

When Miri's face turned a light shade of green, Daine pulled her out of the room. She held back the older girl's hair as she vomited behind a potted plant.

"Thanks," Miri whispered. Daine nodded. "Think we should see if Alanna has anything to help?

"Gods yes! I'll be sick again if we don't get there soon!"

As it turned out, Alanna did have something for hangovers. Unfortunately it was a vile liquid that Daine doubted she would keep down.

"Chug it as fast as you can and pray you don't vomit it up." Alanna advised. Both teens did as they were bidden. Their headaches and nausea vanished instantly, but the taste of the medicine lingered.

"Race you to the dining hall," Daine challenged.

"You're on!"

Daine won of course (thanks to deer legs) but nearly ran into the door. Miri laughed when she caught up.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"No one ever said I couldn't shift. Sides, I would've won anyways."

"Yeah right." Daine stuck her tongue out before vanishing behind the door.

"Out of our way! We're stealing the orange juice!" Miri called.

The young wildmage took the juice with a grin.

Numair was watching. She was still a child at heart. Yet she was mature. Something burned in his mind; a memory that he couldn't remember.

He shook his head and drank the coffee, knowing he would always love her, but could never have her.

He was about to ask Alanna for her hangover cure when the door burst open.


	26. Betrayal

"Freeze! Move and die!" a gruff voice yelled.

No one so much as breathed.

A group of about twenty people clothed in black moved into the room. Their faces were smeared with soot, and their hands were gloved. The lights dimmed, and all outside sounds vanished.

"On the floor!" The original speaker ordered. "Get over here, you albino idiot! And spell the room!"

Darius walked over to the people, his strides confident.

"No," Daine whispered. "You're with them?!"

"Sorry, but I really don't think Baron is high enough. You can't pay me as much as they can either. Now on the floor."

Daine joined her friends on the floor, guilt and betrayal forming a pit in her stomach. Red fire glowed at the doors and spread to cover the walls, floor and ceiling.

Numair inched over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Fine. It's just-," she hesitated. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that. Magelet, we were all fooled. It's okay." He edged over to her a little more, taking her hand in his.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. Daine, this isn't your fault."

"QUIET!" Darius yelled. "Otherwise, you'll pay with your lives."

"When do we ask for the ransom?" one of the black dressed people growled.

"We don't. The guards are spelled for sleeping. We're kidnapping them; kill a few if we need to. Maybe we'll ask for land. Money, too, but you know what Ozorne wants!"

_Ozorne? No! Darius, you traitor! I'll make you pay! _

Daine watched as the group separated, each person equipped with a thick rope. She felt a hand on her ankle and a tight pressure. Her hands were bound as well. Looking around, she saw that everyone else was receiving the same treatment. Numair rolled over a time or two to be as close as she could to her.

Daine felt horrible. She could have stopped it.

"Kill the girl first," someone hissed. "The one next to the mage."

"That one?" Daine felt a kick in her rib. It would bruise badly if she lived long enough to let it.

"Yeah, that one."

**NO!** Nuamir rolled over again on top of Daine, literally shielding her with his body.

"Aw, isn't that cute? The mage is trying to protect his sweetheart." one of the women folk in black sneered.

She kicked Numair away.

"No!" Darrius yelled. "Not her! Anyone else, but not her!"

"Why? You turning?"

"No. That ones mine."

"Too bad. Kill her.


	27. West Wing Folded

Last Chapter: sorry, it ends here, and it ends sad. Review please, and MAYBE I'll start a new story.

Darius threw himself in front of Daine and planted his feet firmly. "No one touches her."

"Get out of the way or you'll die too."

The fire that sealed in the room faded. "No."

"Darius stop the tricks and move." Daine hissed.

"No."

The first speaker pulled a sword out a sheath that hung from his belt. "Move, you freak."

"No."

The man advanced on the assassin, sword raised. "Final warning." Darius didn't so much as blink. Not even when the sword pierced his side.

Daine cried out, tears racing down her cheeks.

As her friend fell forward, his last words escaping his lips. "I'm sorry I betrayed you Daine."

She stared at the blood on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

At that moment, the door burst open. Buri came in, eyes half shut.

"Alright, Alanna I need the damn hangover cure!" She blinked and stared at the sight before her.

"Buri!" Thayet yelled. "Untie Numair!" She did, scrambling to get her sword out. Numair pulled himself up and freed Daine. Daine got Alanna and several others. She wasn't really sure what was happening. It seemed like a dream. Daine shifted and fought as a tigress, claws out stretched. All she knew was the hunger to avenge Darius's death.

When the battle was finally over, Numair went instinctively over to Daine. She was sitting next to Darius's limp body, her hands shaking.

"Daine?"

"He's dead," she said quietly. "He saved my life, and now he's dead."

"I'm sorry."

Numair bent down and lifted the girl into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

The funeral was held the next week at Pirate's Swoop at Sunset. Everyone dressed in black, for both Darius and a servant who was lost in the bloodbath. People spoke for them, including Daine herself.

"I loved him," she whispered. "He's the only man I ever loved, and the only one I ever will."

When they lowered the body, Daine lost her will. She ran out, black dress catching the wind. She needed to fly.

She fell out of human form, arms changing to wings, feathers covering her body. She took flight, soaring over the sea. She'd return by dawn, but for now she flew into the disappearing sun. Folding her wing right wing slightly, she floated above the water. Going West….


End file.
